The Mandalorians
by Tt Fusion
Summary: Heya! Ok, this is my first story, so it may not be the best. Therefore, no hate please. I worked pretty hard on this. Enjoy.
1. The Bounty Hunters

It was dark in the hanger of the _Consular._ Two small figures wove their way through the maze of ships. The bodies of one hundred twenty dead clones were strewn about them. Sadness in their eyes and revenge in their hearts, Sorli and Boba Fett exited the hangar and headed towards the bridge, where they knew Mace Windu was waiting to jump to hyperspace. Jango Fett had been dead for two years now, and at the hands of the Jedi Master. The bounty hunters had been hard at work the past two years, trying and failing to have their revenge. Sorli Fett herself was a former Jedi, and, ironically, was the Padawan of Mace Windu. She hadn't liked her master, much to the surprise of the other Padawans; Mace Windu was a powerful Jedi, and most younglings hoped to be chosen as his apprentice. Fett hadn't cared who the hell picked her, just so long as she _got_ picked. The girl had once had gorgeous blonde hair, though as she got older her hair shortened and turned black; it was the result of a blonde mother and a black haired father. She was also extremely short, a trait she picked up from her mother. Boba, who was fourteen, was taller than her.

As quietly as they could, the two Mandalorians followed a long hallway. Fett stopped her cousin at the end of it.

"Alright, Boba," she whispered. 'We've got one last shot to do this. I'm counting on you."

Fett pulled a holo device from her belt. She activated it, and they both studied it.

"Ok," Fett said. "This red dot is Windu. To get to him easily, and without being seen-" She paused and glanced up at the ventilation shaft above them. "I'm going through the ventilation shafts. You go that way." She pointed down the hall to the right.

Then she smiled at him. "Good luck, kiddo. Don't get yourself killed."

With that, she Force-pushed the ventilation tile, and jumped through the hole. Boba sighed, and placed his helmet on his head.

**On the Bridge:**

* * *

Mace Windu stood on the bridge of the _Consular_, awaiting the jump to hyperspace. Anakin Skywalker, another Jedi, was in the next room, the command center. He waited a few more minutes, then gave up.

"Rex," Windu said to his clone captain. "We should have made the jump to hyperspace by now. What's wrong?"

"Something seems to be wrong with the hyperdrive, sir," Rex replied. "I've just sent some men to go check it out."

"I don't understand," Windu said. "The hyperdrive was fine fifteen minutes ago."

"I don't understand either, sir," Rex said. "But whatever it is, I'm sure we'll be able to get it fixed."

Anakin was in the command center. He had heard the conversation between Rex and Mace Windu. He was thinking it over when one of the clones appeared on the hologram in front of him.

"General!" the clone said urgently. "We need assistance immediately! She's on a rampage! She-"

Before the clone could finish, a lightsaber came flying towards him and hit him in the chest, killing him instantly. The owner of the lightsaber soon came into view. Fett retrieved her lightsaber, and destroyed the hologram.

Disturbed, Anakin exited the command center. Windu saw his grim face.

"Skywalker," he said. "What is it?"

"We have a Mandalorian on board," Anakin said darkly.


	2. The Final Attempt

Fett scowled. Damn clone. Now Anakin knew she was on board, which was the opposite of what she wanted. She and Anakin, they had a rough history, though as she put it, no history at all. After she had been kicked out of the Jedi order, she'd been put on trial killing a Jedi she never actually killed. At the last moment, however, she'd escaped, stole her violet-bladed lightsabers, her Mandalorian blasters, and ran like hell. She stole a ship, and flew to the Outer Rim. She landed on Tatooine, and walked into a shop where Anakin, a slave at the time, was working. Unfortunately, she had only been there a few months when word of a Jedi there began to spread. Thinking they had found her, Fett fled, and when she returned, Anakin's mother informed her that her child had gone with the Jedi for training. Furious, Fett swore revenge on him, and went on a search for him.

Checking that the coast was clear, Fett activated her comlink.

"Boba?" she asked.

"What is it?"

"We're going to have to be twice as alert now," she said. "The Jedi know I'm here."

Boba groaned. "Great," he scoffed. "What'd you do _this_ time?"

"Nothing!" His cousin's voice was insistent over the comlink. "It was the clones fault. The idiot had his hologram open. One of the Jedi saw me."

"Perfect, there are two of them now. Look, I'm almost to the bridge. I think I'll try and sneak in."

"I'll meet you there," Fett replied. "Stay sharp, kiddo."

**In the Hangar:**

Zaerah Fett made her way quickly through the darkness of the _Consular_'s hangar. She was the young niece of Fett, and she searching in earnest for her aunt. It wasn't difficult; she'd left quite a trail. When Zaerah reached the exit of the hangar, she quickly scanned the area once more. No one.

Zaerah was fourteen, the same age as Boba. She, like her aunt, was Force-sensitive, though was not taken in for Jedi training. Despite that, Zaerah had a lightsaber, a blue-bladed one she'd built at the age of four. She also owned a blaster, and was skilled at using both her weapons. Like all Mandalorians, Zaerah was never afraid to kill.

Quietly, Zaerah walked into the hall. It was quite dark, and she assumed Fett had disabled the power. She quickly headed down the long hallway. She stopped at the end, and took the right turn, knowing it would lead her to the bridge. After walking for only a few minutes, she heard footsteps. Quickly, she removed the ventilation shaft cover, and jumped inside, replacing the cover as soon as she was up. It wasn't long before Zaerah saw the owners of the footsteps.

_Jedi._


	3. Escape from Consular

Anakin had split up with Master Windu. He'd been searching for her for twenty minutes, and that was only in the front half of the ship. Then there was a sudden realization that hit him. What if she was on the bridge? What if she'd snuck in without them knowing?

_Damn it_, Anakin thought. _That's probably where she is. _

As fast as he could, Anakin raced back to the bridge. Only when he got there, the door was sealed shut. He hadn't sealed the door when he'd left. Sighing, Anakin pulled out his blue-bladed lightsaber, and cut through the door. Jumping through the hole that he'd created, Anakin searched the room for any signs of the bounty hunter. She was no where on the ground, though there were many bodies of dead clones, which only confirmed his thoughts that she had in fact been here. But if she wasn't on the ground... Anakin looked up at the ceiling. She wasn't there either. He was too late.

**On the _Fury_:**

"Well, Zaerah," Fett said to her young niece. "On the one hand, I don't know what the hell you were thinking, coming after me. One the other, I honestly didn't think you were capable of that."

Zaerah had, quite by coincidence, met up with her aunt at the bridge, and assisted Fett with the murder of seventy-eight clones. They had exited the bridge the same way they entered; the ceiling. They had left right before Anakin entered, and had jumped up the ventilation shaft the instant they heard him coming.

"Haven't you figured me out by now?" Zaerah asked. "I only _really _fight when I feel like it."

"Of course you do," Fett replied. "I do too. I just didn't realize you hate clones as much as I do."

Silence.

"So," Zaerah said, breaking the silence of the cockpit; Boba was in the sleeping quarters. "Where are we going exactly?"

"Dxun," Fett replied. "I want to check something out."

"I've told a million times, Sorli," Zaerah said. "There are no other Mandalorians there, and there haven't been for over two thousand years."

"We don't know that for a fact, Zaerah," Fett said. "For all you know, there could be."


	4. Crash on Dxun

The _Venator _fired at the _Fury, _Fett's ship. It hit the right wing.

"Damn it!" Fett swore. "That's too much damage."

"I suppose _I _should be gunner?" Zaerah asked.

"It would be helpful!"

Zaerah climbed into the gunner's cockpit and set the blast density to heavy. She knew full well she wouldn't be able to fully destroy one of the Republic cruisers, but she could sure as hell damage one. Sure enough, she managed to hit the _Venator_ cruiser right in the hollow line that she knew was the hanger. Satisfied, Zaerah watched as the entire hangar burst into flames. She climbed back into the cockpit of the ship.

"Not half bad, Zaerrie," Fett said. "Now let's get out of here."

**The _Venator_:**

Anakin seethed inwardly. He, Mace Windu, and the few remaining clones aboard the _Consular _had been rescued by Obi-Wan Kenobi's incoming fleet. Moments later, the Mandalorians had blown up the hangar. Anakin turned to Master Windu, who was standing next to him.

"Shouldn't we at least be _trying _to follow her?" he demanded. "She clearly has no mercy."

"Don't worry," Windu replied calmly. "We're going to follow her as soon as-"

"Our starships got blown up," Anakin pointed out harshly. "Chances are, she's heading for a planet, and these cruisers are a little large to land on any planet."

"Calm yourself, Anakin!" Obi-Wan said forcefully. "We will figure out a way."

Anakin had no more affection for Fett than she did him. As a child, he'd felt bad about leaving her. Three years into his training, he'd received an anonymous message from Concord Dawn. It was Fett, claiming to be onto him. After that, he simply stopped caring.

**The** **Fury:**

"Why are we about to crash?" Zaerah asked, panicked. "Is the wing too damaged?"

"No, Zaerah, I'm crashing my ship so I can see what it feels like. Yes, the wing is too damaged! Get to the back of the ship!"

Such was Fett's method. When a ship was crashing, she and anyone on board always ran to the back of the ship.

In his quarters, Boba heard the commotion outside. He opened the door, and saw Zaerah rushing to keep up with Fett. He ran with her.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"The ship is crashing!" Zaerah said. She sounded panicky.

Fett reached the back of the ship before her young relatives, who got thrown to the back by the landing. Zaerah and Boba got up.

"So where are we, exactly?" Boba asked, rubbing his head.

Zaerah looked out the transparent door that led to the hangar. "Boba," she said, shakily. "Welcome to Dxun."


End file.
